FR: P5/Transcript
Part 5 Galar Region, Hulbury Town (Scenes opens in Hulbury, where people and Pokémon are seen going about they're daily lives. People are hanging out talking, Pokémon roam the streets, and even seen eating at fancy restaurants. The scene then shows James McCracken and his team walking though town) James: So this is the Galar Region. Natsuki: It looks pretty cool. Jessica: I'll say! Man I'm excited! Our first job as heroes and we get to come to a place like this! This is awesome! Alex: You seem pretty excited Jessica. Jessica: Oh you got no idea! I'm so hyped to be a hero! Laverne: Well we should remember what our jobs are first. James: Yeah. We gotta find some struggling Pokémon Trainer. Alex: According to Sentinel Conrad, the trainer's name is Kira. Laverne: She should be somewhere in this town right? Natsuki: That's what it said. Alex: Well we better split up and search then. James: I'm sure she can't be that hard to find. (Suddenly the 5 hear some screaming) Laverne: Did you guys hear that? Jessica: Who's screaming? Natsuki: … !! Uh... Guys...? (Everyone looks over at what Natsuki's look at and get surprised. They see heading toward them, a charging Tauros. On the Tauros, holding on for dear life while screaming is a girl) ???: STOP!!! STOP TAUROS STOOOOOP!!! Tauros: (Charging noise) James: !! RUN AWAY TAUROS!!! (The group starts to scatter to get out of the way. Jessica however stands her ground) Alex: JESSICA!! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! (Jessica spreads her legs out, plants her feet on the ground. She's holds out as if she's ready to grab something. The girl on Tauros notices this) ???:' HEY QUICK!! GET OF THE WAY!! GET OUT OF THE WAAAAY!!! (Jessica though stands her ground. As the Tauros is about to reach her, she thrusts forward, and grabs the Tauros by the horns. The result of this action causes the girl holding on to the Tauros to go flying off it and lands on Laverne) James: Ooooh! You okay bro!? (Laverne groans in reply. James then looks back at Jessica and the Tauros as they glare at each other) Jessica: Calm. Down. Tauros: …… (The Tauros suddenly starts to relax. Jessica lets go of its horns and steps back) Jessica: Good. (Jessica turns back to the others, who are surprised by what just happened. The girl finally gets off of Laverne, who also gets up. The group goes up to the two) James: Yo Laverne, you okay? Laverne: Y-Yeah... I'll be all right. James: Good. (To the girl) What about you? ???: Yeah. I'm okay. (James gets a better look at the girl. She is dressed in some light blue clothing, wears a blue hat, black shorts, black gloves, has brown hair, and eyes. The girl then goes up to Jessica who's next to Tauros) ???: How did you do that?! You just stop a Tauros in mid rampage with your bare hands! Jessica: (Shrugs) What can I say? I'm strong. ???: No kidding. (Turns to the Tauros) I TOLD you to stop! Why do you never listen to me!? Tauros: (Snorts in reply) ???: Fine! Be that way! (The girl pulls out a Poké Ball and puts Tauros in it) ???: (Sighs) I was hoping you could help me win the next Gym, but seems I'm on my own.... Jessica: You a Pokémon Trainer? ???: Hmmm? Oh yeah, I am. Though I'm still just starting out as a Trainer My name is Kira. (The others come up to join Kira and Jessica) James: Kira? Kira: Yeah. I'm originally from Hoenn. Alex: Hoenn? That's pretty far from here. Kira: Yeah I know. But I wanted to make my start as a Trainer here in Galar. Laverne: Any reason why? Kira: Well see, I saw on TV, the Galar the region has this super powerful undefeated champion. A man named Leon. He and his Chairzard so powerful. James: I think I saw this Leon guy on TV to. Kira: Yeah. So when I got my start over in Hoenn, I decided to come here in the hopes to take part in a battle against Leon. Jessica: That's a pretty big task. Kira: I know. But if I can beat Leon, then I know I can handle anything the world has to throw at me! Although... this region is a lot different then I thought it would be. And the challenges are tough. But I'm determined to make it though! …. Provided I can make it though the next Gym... James: You don't seem confident in beating the next Gym. Kira: That's cause of how tough these Gyms are. I was lucky in beating the first Gym, and my Growlithe was a BIG help since it was a Grass Type Gym and Growlithe is a Fire Type, but it was still REALLY close. Alex: I'm surprised with a Pokémon like that Tauros you got you would struggle. Kira: (Groans) Tauros…. He's no help. And that's cause he refuses to listen to me. Natsuki: Isn't he your Pokémon though? Kira: Yeah he is but see... Before I left Hoenn, a friend of my family gave him to me. James: Really? Kira: Yeah. Even they had a hard time keeping him under control. They gave him to me, cause they figured I could tame him. But so far... No luck. Leverne: Any reason why he decided to go on a rampage like that? Kira: I wanted him to go and help me train, but he didn't want to, I started yelling, next thing I know I'm going for a ride into town... Jessica: Sounds like being a trainer has been hard. Kira: Tell me about it... I haven't been able to catch a whole lot of Pokémon for some reason, and between that and a few other things, I honestly think I'm lucky I got this far. James: If you are having so much trouble, why be a Pokémon Trainer? Kira: Simple. Cause I LOVE Pokémon! And my mom was Trainer when she was my age so I know I can do it. I got it in my blood. I might be struggling now, but I can do this. I just know it. Alex: You've got determination and a love for what you do kid. Kira: Heh. Yeah. Jessica: Hey Kira. Mind if we see your Pokémon? Kira: Huh? Oh sure! Follow me. Pokémon Center is this way. (The group follows Kira. The scene changes to them at the center where Jessica is looking over Kira's Pokémon. Both in her party and in her off hand ones) Jessica: So you went with the water starter huh? Kira: Yep. Mudkip and I have gotten along really well. James: That's good to hear. Be bad if all your Pokémon were like Tauros. Kira: Yeah... Jessica: Hmm.... Kira: What is it? Jessica: .......... Natsuki: Jessica? Jessica: All right Kira! Its time to start! Kira: Huh? Start what? Jessica: Time to start your training! Kira: Wait what? Jessica: You got potential kid! And I can tell you are gonna be a great trainer one day! But right now, you need help and you need it now! And I'm gonna give it to you! Kira: You wanna help make me a better trainer? Jessica: You bet! When I'm done, you'll be ready to take on the Gym Leader! James: Whoa Jessica. You are determined all of a sudden. Jessica: I'm ALWAYS determined! So are you ready Kira? Kira: Well if you are offering to give me a hand, then yeah I'm down! Let's do it! Jessica: All right! Let's get started! (The scene then begins a montage. The montage shows Jessica talking to Kira about Pokémon, different types, different moves, suggestions on what her team should be. Kira writes down notes. It then shows Kira putting Pokémon in a transporter and replacing them with another in her small number. It then cuts to Kira in the mists of a Pokémon battle with a Pokémon called a Yamper. She uses her Geodude to damage it and catches it in her Poké Ball. She thrusts her arm in the air at the capture. The others cheer. Scene then goes to Kira shaking a tree trying to get some barriers. And then a Skwovet attack and Kira battles and captures it. The scene goes to the team watching Kira try to make some tasty curry for her and her Pokémon. The Pokémon all enjoy it and grow closer to Kira. It then shows Kira capturing a Wooloo. They later watch Kira's new Yamper fight a Chewtle, which Kira is successful in capture. Jessica claps for Kira's improvement which she smile. The montage ends as the heroes and Kira are all seen in a hotel lounge at night) Kira: Oh man this is amazing! I've caught 4 new Pokémon and my team is getting stronger to! Jessica: Ha! I knew you could pull it off! Kira: (Quick bow) Thank you guys so much! Its thanks to you I think I can do better now as a trainer! James: Hey don't thank us, thank Jessica. She knew what was up. Jessica: Ah no no it was nothing. Besides, I just gave advice and gave you a quick push was all. Kira, you did all that yourself. Kira: Well still. Thank you all so much for your help! But... Why did you want to help me anyway? Laverne: Oh. Well you see- ???: Ah. So you're all the new kids in the Order huh? (Everyone suddenly turns around in surprise as they are met by Nessa, the Gym Leader of Hulbury) Alex: Nessa! Kira: Whoa is the Gym Leader! Nessa: So Alex, I trust the new kids have been working out so far? Alex: Yes ma'am. Kira: Wait huh?? James: You're a member of the Order of the Storm to? Nessa: That is right Mr. McCracken. Its a pleasure to meet all of you. Kira: Order of the what? What??? Nessa: Do not worry to much about it. Kira right? Kira: Y-Yes ma'am. Nessa: I understand you want to battle me for my badge. Kira: Yeah that's right! Nessa: You should know I saw your battle with Milo. That was a very close match. Kira: Y-Yeah... I know... Nessa: Still. I think you've got potential kid. And I look forward to our battle. Kira: R-Really? Nessa: Yes. Come challenge me whenever you are ready. I'll be waiting. (Turns to James' group) Its a pleasure to meet you all. We'll speak more later. (Nessa walks away) Kira: (Lets out a deep sigh) Ho man... I'm not sure if I can do this... James: Hey, Hey, don't say that now. Laverne: You were ready to go a moment ago. Kira: I know but... You see her? Oh man that level of confident she carries. Natsuki: Stop wussing out now! You wanna be a Trainer then get your head in the game! Kira: Jeez! Jessica: Hey come on Kira. Remember what you learned to today. And if you aren't sure you can win, there's nothing wrong with taking some time to level up your Pokémon. Your team can win this. I believe in them. Kira: (Inhales deeply) You're right Jessica! I'm gonna do it! I'll fight Nessa! And I WILL win! Jessica: That's the spirit! James: We'll be there to cheer you on! Kira: Thanks guys! It means a lot! Laverne: We should all get to our rooms now. We got a big day tomorrow. Kira: Yeah. I'll see you all tomorrow! (Kira heads up to her room) James: Yeah we better get going to. Jessica: Yeah! See you tomorrow guys! (The Order members all go to they're rooms...) TO BE CONTINUED Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion Reboot Series Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion